<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watchful by enkelimagnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766011">Watchful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus'>enkelimagnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversation, Flirting, I have no idea where in the timeline this is, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf's Backstory, POV Caleb Widogast, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d seen the scars before, of course he had.</p><p>They were hard to miss, both because of the sheer number of them and the area they covered and because Mollymauk Tealeaf liked his overshirts with deep v-necks and nothing underneath. </p><p>Caleb had seen them, many times. He’d never mentioned them, not since the tiefling had revealed the vague setting of his upbringing and the specific needs of his sword. He had his own scars and sore spots and he very much knew that asking a question was almost always pushing too much.</p><p>Yet… </p><p>There were some many scars that he couldn’t help trying to count them, eyes resting perhaps too heavily on Mollymauk’s form. </p><p>------------</p><p>Caleb watches Mollymauk shirtless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watchful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I'm writing for Critical Role. I just started watching recently, and I'm now on Episode 7, but I know what happens to Mollymauk later on.</p><p>I've fallen in love with this character despite myself, so here's some Caleb watching Mollymauk and thinking about him. And also talking a little to him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d seen the scars before, of course he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hard to miss, both because of the sheer number of them and the area they covered and because Mollymauk Tealeaf liked his overshirts with deep v-necks and nothing underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb had seen them, many times. He’d never mentioned them, not since the tiefling had revealed the vague setting of his upbringing and the specific needs of his sword. He had his own scars and sore spots and he very much knew that asking a question was almost always pushing too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some many scars that he couldn’t help trying to count them, eyes resting perhaps too heavily on Mollymauk’s form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him was sometimes overwhelming. Lavender skin marred with scars Caleb was struggling to count, for new appeared every time Mollymauk shifted. The tattoos that covered his right arm, colorful and detailed. It probably had taken hours and days to make. Caleb shuddered a little. The very idea of standing still for hours and days as a stranger repeatedly stabbed needles into his arm was terrifying. Mollymauk always seemed masochistic enough for it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to be a masochist to slice your own skin over and over to feed your sword, right? Caleb wasn’t stranger to pain, but this seemed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your eyes on me, Mister Caleb,” Mollymauk purred, turning his head to look over his shoulder at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked away from him, embarrassed. For many things, not only just looking. His thoughts had slid down a slippery slope of judgement that in no way he was in a place to cast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollymauk’s shirt hung in his left hand, his chest bare. Training had left some dirt on the white piece of clothing, and he’d taken it off to keep it from getting more mudded by sweat and dirt and the sand of the training arena they’d inexplicably managed to find. Caleb didn’t understand the use in wearing such dirtiable fabrics when you knew you would get dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you too well now to think you do not like to be seen, Mollymauk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seen, and watched, and admired indeed. This body is a work of art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was indeed. It was a beautiful body, one Mollymauk seemed to inhabit perfectly. Caleb had met people who seemed too big or too small, too meek or too loud for their physical forms, but Mollymauk and his form were suited perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tail of the tiefling swished a little, impatience maybe. Or maybe annoyance. Caleb knew cat tail behavior, not tiefling, and he doubted they were comparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?” Mollymauk asked, shifting to angle himself so Caleb could see most of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was definitely on the leaner side, muscles long and wiry. He was strong, that Caleb knew from seeing him every day for the past few months, but that strength was well hidden. Caleb wasn’t very large either, the mark of his ribs under his skin had only disappeared a couple of months into their adventures. But Mollymauk was different. His body was narrower than Caleb’s was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire self was narrow and sharp, from the horns to his long bejeweled fingers to his silver tongue. He was enthralling, the kind of person Caleb couldn’t help but watch move, couldn’t help but want to worship. He felt himself flush a little at the thought of a very specific kind of worship he’d like to perform for Mollymauk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s possible for someone not to like this sight,” Caleb replied, trying to hide his own attraction to the tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollymauk huffed. “You know that isn’t true. You were present the last time my very presence caused an issue with a shopkeeper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tieflings had a bad reputation. Caleb had regularly wanted to punch someone for speaking to Mollymauk the way they did, but the tiefling usually shrugged the insults and encounters off in a way that made Caleb think going to war for him wouldn’t be appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking of prejudice. I’m talking of attraction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollymauk’s chuckle was a little bitter around the edges. “You’re quite right about that. Hatred of my kind has not stopped some from wanting to fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another layer of bitter past Caleb ached to peel back to know more of Mollymauk’s being. The implications of hateful sex were too obvious for him to ask for an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you I have none of the former.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollymauk’s eyes were sharper suddenly, his smile less bitter and more teasing. “So you have some of the latter then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb felt himself flush again. Mollymauk was attractive and Caleb’s tastes were more of a spectrum than a specific. He’d had a couple of fantasies of what that lavender skin would feel like under his fingers, the bumps of scars and the motions of a rising, panting chest beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One could say that.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>